


Firewalls

by bestaceinspace



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestaceinspace/pseuds/bestaceinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every touch is like a firewall / Creating around her / She is burning and she can’t get out / He set her soul aflame / He was the only one to blame / For the sin in her eyes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firewalls

Every touch is like a firewall

Creating around her

She is burning and she can’t get out

He set her soul aflame

He was the only one to blame

For the sin in her eyes

.

When he noticed she already walked through

All the protection he thought he built

She was the one to save him

Since the beginning

She sold her soul to the fight

She let herself fade so she

Could blend into the fire

That was never really gone

The pain was in both their eyes

And tears no fire could disguise

In the end,

Broken pieces fall into a place

Together and never again

Walk in shame

And the ghosts both of them knew

Would always walk with them


End file.
